


Nino Bear

by innerboo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Nino is a protective mama bear and Jaffar doesn't know what to think.





	Nino Bear

"Nino, what are you doing?"

Nino didn't stop as she tore apart their wardrobes.

"Jaffar, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing." she said, throwing another shirt on the floor.

She was packing some of his clothes too. He didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't.

"Finally found it. The cloak I wore when we traveled here way back when, and it still fits," she said. "And here's your cloak and scarf, now put it on." Nino threw the cloak to Jaffar before running to the twins' room.

Jaffar put them on. After all this time, he still put Nino above all else, so he didn't deny her request.

"Okay, ready," Nino said. To Jaffar's puzzlement, she was somehow carrying both five year olds in her arms. They looked like the just woke up. They most likely did.

"Grab your daggers, and let's go," Nino said, her foot almost out the door.

She never let him use his daggers. Jaffar ran to grab them, running on the fear she would leave without him.

Nino was still waiting in the doorway as he came back.

"Where are we going," he asked. His outside remained impassive, while the rest of him was confused.

"Pherae."

"Nino, Pherae is two weeks on horse," Jaffar stated. "And why are you carrying the kids to the neighbors house?"

"He said I could borrow his carriage," Nino said.

"Mom, we can walk," Raigh said.

"You stay still for Mommy, okay?" Nino said, stomping her way to the carriage.

He never realized how strong Nino was. She was moving without breaking a sweat. He would offer to help her carry them, but he got the feeling that she didn't want help.

She was gentle with putting the children in the carriage, but afterwards went back to her determined stomping.

"Jaffar, get in the carriage, I'm doing the horse."

"You've never even ridden a horse," Jaffar wanted to say, but the words died in his mouth once he saw Nino's furious expression.

"Giddy up."

* * *

"Nino."

"What is it Jaffar?" Nino said. Her temper mellowed out with time, so he felt that he was safe to speak again.

"Why are we going to Pherae?"

He could feel Nino tense. She held herself differently, and Jaffar sensed her determination.

"I'll tell you once we get to the castle." She said.

Silence passed between them, before Jaffar heard talking ahead of them.

"Nino?"

"Yes Jaffar?" she said. Her voice was soft again.

"Bandits."

"Lucky us," Nino mumbled. She stopped the carriage and grabbed her tome.

All at once, a group of bandits jumped out in front of them. Nino had started chanting before then, so before their leader could even speak, a whirlpool of fire exploded from her tome. Twice.

Screams erupted from the group and Jaffar felt a shiver. Nino wasn't wounding the bandits. She was killing them.

"Retreat," he heard one yell.

He felt Nino get back to the carriage. Before that, he had to check if she was his.

He appeared next to Nino. She flinched at first, but then relaxed in his presence. No enemy could do that if they tried.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Nino giggled and kissed him.

"You're such a softy." she said.

"Mommy's scary," Lugh whispered.

Raigh didn't comment, but Jaffar could tell he agreed.

* * *

"Finally, we made it to the castle," Nino said. "Grab the kids, and let's go."

Jaffar lifted the kids out of the carriage. He didn't question her as usual.

"Rebecca?" Nino said.

Rebecca looked at Nino. Her eyes flashed with recognition.

"Nino," she exclaimed. "It's been so long, how have you been?"

"Later," Nino laughed. "I need to speak with Eliwood.

"He's in the nursery," she said. "Did you know he has a son now?"

"Time sure flies," Nino giggled.

"Wait, there he is," Rebecca said.

Nino darted towards Eliwood. Her eyes were lit again, and Jaffar was concerned for him.

"Lord Eliwood," she said. "I would like to accept your offer you made seven years ago." She kneeled. "I beg you."

"Nino, I would gladly offer my protection," Eliwood said. "But why have you only come just now?"

Nino shook her head. "I was scared. I heard something from the merchants, and I realized I needed to put the children's safety first."

"Children?" Eliwood asked.

"We had twins. Their names are Raigh and Lugh," Nino exclaimed. "They're almost six."

"I have a son around the same age as yours," Eliwood laughed. "I think they'll be fast friends."

Jaffar saw the joy on Nino's face, but he could feel growing dread in his stomach. Something caused this sudden change. He wanted to find out what.

* * *

"Nino, can I speak to you?"

Nino rolled out of his embrace, and sat up.

"What is it honey?" said Nino. She acted tired, but Jaffar could tell how nervous she was.

"Why did you lie to Eliwood?" Jaffar asked.

Nino chuckled. "I can't hide anything from you."

Nino had gotten good at lying, but as Jaffar started to learn empathy, he only got better at finding them.

"Will you believe me?" she said. Jaffar nodded.

Nino clenched her fists. She was angry, but he could tell he wasn't the cause.

"In a place called Askr, people who fought in wars were summoned to another dimension to fight against evil." Nino said. "I was summoned fifteen days ago our time. But I was there for years."

Jaffar went over her words. He saw she truly believed them. She didn't do any of her tells.

"I meet our sons, and they told me they were orphans," Nino said. She started to sob. Jaffar kissed her forehead, and touched her hands. It didn't matter if he had a million questions, he always put Nino before himself.

"I believe you." He didn't have reason to doubt her. Even if it weren't true, it wouldn't harm him to believe her.

Nino cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and hummed.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."


End file.
